


To Elizabeth, wherever i may find her

by Onyxior



Series: Poetry Pile [1]
Category: DND (technically), Original Work
Genre: Poetry, as opposed to letting it rot in my docs and in discord, i am posting all of my stuff here for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxior/pseuds/Onyxior
Summary: The explanation, in short, is that i had a vent character in a story.that story became a dnd game with them as antagonist NPC.then i gave the character to someone and they let them heal.not my character anymore, not my story. and thats good.(also elizabeths player is Pitchblackkoi, who is now my partner! how the world turns)-Bert





	To Elizabeth, wherever i may find her

 

there is an undying ember

caught between two smoke-full lungs

that beats like a frightened rabbit

wanting, needing

to run

to hide

to fight

iwant to fight and scream

but instead i swallow sparks

and bite down on my flaming tongue

 

i am far too hot to freeze in place

so it burns its way out of me instead

surely by now my fingertips are

blackened and crisp

from the effort of staying together

 

it is ugly energy

taking its fuel from my flesh

and powers every intrusive thought

 

I cannot keep this to myself

so selfishly selfless

and i give it to you.

 

to you, Elizabeth, the fire in me

goes without, flaming hair

the burning and pain i cannot have

made flesh

you take its blows

sledgehammer to a snowflake

terrible in a way i was not allowed to be

less paper thin persona,

more exhaust from a reactor

 

i made your ending tragic,

as i expected of my own

 

we exist of other people now

your ending is not mine now

and you are lost to me

 

apology is needed

a eulogy for the original end.

 

they say that when stars die

a spectacular burnout

caving in empty, swallowing everything

 

or creating nothing but flames

explosive and eternal

and gone

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation, in short, is that i had a vent character in a story.  
> that story became a dnd game with them as antagonist NPC.  
> then i gave the character to someone and they let them heal.  
> not my character anymore, not my story. and thats good.  
>  ~~(also elizabeths player is Pitchblackkoi, who is now my partner! how the world turns)~~
> 
>  -Bert


End file.
